


Some Kind of Look

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Triggershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Recently, Ryuu can’t concentrate on set.  It’s too much when Tenn starts to look at him that way.  But if Tenn can fake it, then he should too!  It is fake, right?





	Some Kind of Look

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late to this fandom, so I brought some smut of my favorite trigger ship.

The set of their new music video was taking place in Little Edo, against locations authentic to the period. Ryunosuke had taken a look at the new visual direction notes briefly, but if he was honest, since Tenn seemed okay with it, so he figured it must be good. 

Makeup took longer than usual. He was told that this MV would have theatrical quality, so that was to be expected.

His costume was almost shirtless, although that was nothing new, and he had learned to just roll with it. They’d painted a temporary tattoo of a dragon over his shoulder. It was really cool, maybe too cool for a country boy from Okinawa.

They put contact lenses on him that exaggerated the shape and brightness of his eyes until they looked demonic, black slits against fiery gold. They made up his eyes with red color and heavy liner. 

On his head, two black horns twisted out from spiked hair. What did exist as a top for him was one sleeve of a kimono and a fluffy fur attachment that went over his shoulder and waved behind him when he moved.

It was over the top to the point he wondered if this would really appeal to Trigger’s sophisticated audience, but the quality of the costume was impeccable. It wasn’t going to be mistakable for some cosplay. The kimono was made just for him, and the patterns emblazoned in his trademark turquoise and garnet colors were unlike anything he’d seen in real life before. 

Gaku was waiting for him on the set, wearing a tattered kimono with a sword like a ronin warrior. He was fully covered, and had a long silver ponytail attached to the back of his head. Ryuu laughed when he saw him. “Why do I have to be the most naked one?”

“Most naked? Oh. So you haven’t seen Tenn yet.”

“Eh?”

Ryuu turned as he sensed Tenn behind him and found him standing there. He was wearing a grandiose kimono like theirs, but it was left hanging open, only a pair of tight, skin-colored shorts underneath the layers of it. They had placed a beautiful kanazashi of cherry blossoms in his hair that matched the blush on his cheeks. A blush that was obviously makeup, as Tenn’s expression was neutral-to-bored.

Ryuu scratched his head. “I know our fans are more adult now, but is it okay for the ‘modern day angel’ to appear almost nude?”

“I’ll have this wrapped around everything in a teasing kind of way,” Tenn said, totally unbothered. “These shorts are just in case of accidents. They’re easy to edit in post.”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Tenn in a state of undress before, but he found himself averting his eyes. “In that case, do you have to walk around with it hanging open when we’re not rolling?”

Tenn tilted his head and looked back at him, as if trying to figure out what the big deal was. “It’s heavy.”

“Well, at least they picked a nice color for you. Your usual pink wouldn’t fit this theme would it?” 

“I still have this.”

Ryuu looked back to see Tenn pointing to his neck, which had a pink strand tied around it and into a knot in the front. It contrasted against the dark burgundy and violets in the kimono, as well as his pale skin. “Aha, I see. That’s very cute on you, Tenn.”

“I made sure they added it. I wouldn’t want our fans to think the precious merchandise they’ve collected over these years is getting outdated.”

“That’s true.” Ryuu smiled. “We have to work hard and film something today that they’ll really enjoy, then all this will be worth it.”

“All this?” Gaku smirked as he and Tenn both looked at him with the teasing scrutiny they usually saved for each other. “Since when did sexy costumes bother you so much anyway?”

Tenn’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Yeah, Ryuu. It’s not like you to complain about anything, really. This isn’t even a stressful shoot.”

“I meant the contacts!” Ryuu waved his hand and tried to look less flustered. “These demonic-looking contacts are a little uncomfortable.”

“You should tell the costume manager,” Tenn said. “Your eyes are important, and costume lenses shouldn’t feel any different from ones you’d normally wear.”

“It’s fine, they don’t itch or anything. You’re right, I shouldn’t complain.”

Tenn squinted at him in disapproval, but let it be. 

—-

Shooting began, and Ryuu found himself having fun before long. Ryuu and Gaku had several shots fighting against each other with prop swords. He was directed to act as a beast lord kind of villain, and Gaku was the cool and collected samurai type. He even took a few swings at Gaku when the camera wasn’t rolling, just for fun. 

There were shots with fire effects, and shots in the rain with simulated dramatic moonlight.

He was given some scenes of himself enjoying the establishment as well. Cool shots of him drinking down sake and such. The story was that he came into town and began taking advantage of the establishments, drinking their wine and eating all their food. It’s too bad it was actually water, but he supposed getting drunk on set would be bad.

Then it came time for Tenn to be on camera. 

The set was a moonlit room. They shot Tenn at first backlit in silhouette behind a shōji door that opened into a view of cherry blossoms. Some areas were green screened, and he wondered how much would be added in after.

Then he entered the room where there was a luxurious futon piled with silk blankets and cushions. They took several shots of him there, splayed out on his back or laying on his stomach with his feet behind him. Some sitting up. Always with his kimono off one shoulder and barely covering his legs, thighs on full display. An obi was tossed to the side as decoration, but was not used at any point to tie his clothes together. 

Ryuu hadn’t thought about how well Tenn would fit into this classical notion of Japanese beauty. The slope of his neck and shoulders caught the moonlight—or at least, the gelled lamp meant to imitate moonlight. He was suddenly reminded of the day they first met, when he had thought that Tenn looked like an angel.

Gaku had broken character and was wearing tennis shoes during his break, reclining in his chair drinking a bottled water, texting to someone on his phone. 

“This will look good on film,” he said, watching Tenn record and take pictures. He laughed boisterously. “I wonder how much Tenn would have sold for in old-timey Yoshiwara.” Then he slapped his leg like he’d made a really good joke.

“Is it okay, though?” Ryuu sighed. “I know that Tenn is nineteen now, and he’s more than mature enough to know what he is doing, but…”

“Come on, this is a cool new direction for our style. I thought you’d be glad if Tenn took over the ‘sexy’ role, and you could don’t have to be Mister Sexy all the time.”

“Huh?” Ryuu snapped away from his fascination with the proceedings. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

Gaku frowned. “What’s with you? Looking at Tenn like he’s a big slab of rafute from back home.”

Ryuu laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, is that really what I’m doing?” 

Gaku sighed. “Get it together. You’re the oldest of us, remember. Me and Tenn won’t get very far if you aren’t there to take care of us.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“We’d probably kill each other within a week.”

“No, I’m sure you’d get along. Not that I plan on going anywhere.”

The director praised Tenn, then called for Ryuu. “Tsunashi-san, you’re up!”

“Enjoy your break,” Ryuu said. Gaku was still giving him a dry look.

He walked up to the set. “All right, what should I do?”

At first there were a few shots of him standing in the window, and that was fine. But then, with Tenn…

“Pin him into the bed, and lets get a good shot over your shoulder of Tenn looking up.”

“I-in the bed?” 

Tenn scowled at him. “Be professional.”

“Of course.” 

It wasn’t like it was his first time putting Tenn into a position like this on camera for the fans, or even his first shoot on a bed. 

He swallowed hard and shook his head clear. _It’s not any different! We’re just having some fun for the fans._

Tenn laid back and looked up at him with a cold expression, no doubt annoyed by his hesitation. “Sorry, Tenn.”

“What are you apologizing to me for?”

“Good, Tsunashi san!” the director said. “But here, place your hand closer to his head like this. Good! That’s right!” 

He cleared himself from the shot. “Sexy faces, now! Roll cameras!”

As soon as the shot began, Tenn’s annoyed expression melted into warm affection. He smiled, and his eyes fell half lidded. The blush on his face was so convincing. Ryuu tried to remind himself that it was just make up, but—

“Cut! Tsunashi-san? I need you to be aggressive here. You’re the embodiment of a seductive wild side hidden beneath the surface. Women want you to take them ravenously! I need that wild grin, okay?”

“But Tenn isn’t a woman at all…”

“I’m a stand-in for our fans everywhere,” Tenn said, still smiling. “So that they don’t have to be jealous, like they would if there were a real girl on screen.”

“Oh…”

“Okay, okay!” The director grabbed Ryuu’s arm to reposition him. “Now hold Tenn’s arm over his head like this, and pull the edge of the kimono like this, just far enough so that it’s not showing anything lewd.”

Ryuu did as instructed, but he was sweating. “This is getting pretty explicit, is it okay for Japanese television?”

“Our videos need to be on the cutting edge of what Japanese television will allow,” said Tenn. He was downright scowling. “Try thinking of something else that makes you grin like that. Like a chanpuru supper.”

“I’m not that one-minded, am I?”

“Just do your job.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best!”

“All right, roll again!”

Ryuu tried hard to keep it together this time, but he couldn’t look Tenn directly in the eyes. Tenn raised his hand to touch his cheek. He felt his skin prickle up all over, and he knew his face had to be red.

“Cut! Cut!” The director came over and sighed. “Kujo-san, that was excellent. But Tsunashi-san? Remember that you are the most desired embrace in Japan!”

“Second-most,” Gaku said loudly from his seat, without looking up. He flipped a page of the magazine he was reading while keeping a close eye on his phone for replies.

“What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

Tenn wasn’t having it. “Even if he isn’t, that shouldn’t matter.”

It hit Ryuu like a knife in the chest. He was holding up the production, and letting Tenn down because of something he didn’t even understand. After Tenn had pushed through so many of the hardest days for them. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll try harder.”

“You’re flushed all over,” the director said. “Go get checked by the on-set medic. We can film Yaotome-san’s parts today. I’ll take a look at what clips we need, and we can try again tomorrow.”

Ryuu ran his hands through his hair as he left the stage, feeling Tenn’s eyes in the back of his head, no doubt full of disapproval.

—-

Gaku stretched his arms. Thanks to Ryuu losing his cool, his day of filming had been longer than planned, but he wasn’t about to put that on him too, after Tenn had already chilled him to the bone with those icy looks of his. It wasn’t typical for Ryuu to be the recipient of his ire. He could make him pay for drinks later, in lieu of an apology.

He and Tenn changed out of costume and headed back to the hotel together in a town car. Ryuu had gone back before them, on account of being flustered so hot under the collar that they thought he might have a fever. 

“What’s wrong with Ryuu?” 

Gaku snorted at the bluntness of that. “You know, for being so smart, sometimes you’re dumb.”

“It’s something obvious? Then enlighten me. It’s not like him to act in such an amateur fashion.”

“He’s attracted to you, dummy.”

Tenn’s face puffed up at the insult. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I’m not saying that he’s in love with you or anything. This isn’t high school. But he’s not used to your ever-evolving sultry side, and it’s unnerving for him.”

He frowned and turned his head to look out the car’s window. “How unprofessional.”

“It’s easy to forget that our elder is sometimes naive,” Gaku said. “We’re so used to him being the mature one, ending our arguments, seeing through our bullshit…”

Tenn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Maybe that’s why I’m unusually upset with him.”

“I tend to forget that Ryuu hasn’t really ever had a girlfriend. Before forming Trigger, he was just a simple country guy, after all. If he had any relationship before that, it was probably chaste as you could imagine. And afterwards, he was working too hard to meet anyone. Even if we could risk being seen with women, when would we have time?”

“It’s not like I have, either.”

“But you’re able to compartmentalize everything, so that’s not difficult for you.” Gaku sighed. “Look, it unnerves me too sometimes, the way you’re able to smile and bat your eyes at me, even if we’re having an argument.”

“I suppose it’s true that it’s never been this way before with Ryuu. It comes naturally, unlike with you.”

“And he always interprets your icy words into what you really mean.” Gaku rolled his eyes at Tenn’s attempt to get him riled, possibly to change the subject. “You may be our center, but Ryuu is truly the heart.”

“I can agree with that.”

“He just can’t handle the amount of sexy you are hashing out on this shoot. Give him a break.”

“I can’t just ‘give him a break.’ We have work to do.”

“Come on?” He slapped Tenn on the shoulder, which earned him a scowl, but at least got him to look at him again. “Haven’t you ever been attracted to someone you worked closely with?”

“No.”

Gaku let out a huge sigh and rubbed his forehead. This was the job Ryuu normally did, mending fissures in their dynamic, and he was not good at filling in for him. “Have you ever been attracted to anyone, ever? Male or female?”

“I don’t see the need to share that kind of personal information within you.”

“So that’s a no, I guess. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for you to turn it on and off at will.” He shook his head. “Well, I hope that Ryuu can get over this overnight. We only have one day of shooting left.”

“If it’s sexual tension, then it shouldn’t be too hard to fix.”

Tenn was getting a far-off look on his face again. He was scariest when he was scheming something. “Just don’t make things worse for him, ok? We owe him a little slack.”

Tenn didn’t answer, and just put his fingers to his lips in thought.

—-

It had been several hours since that feeling rushed through him and made his blood run hot, but Ryuu took a cold shower that night anyway. It refreshed his senses and let him think for a while.

He couldn’t feel this way about Tenn. He’d always liked Tenn, and Gaku too. But maybe Tenn’s sugar-and-ice personality was a little more endearing than a typical friendship. Tenn was an attractive person when he wanted to be, after all.

He just couldn’t think of Tenn as a little brother. He had three of those, and their relationship was completely different. And Gaku was his best friend, but he’d never had these roiling feelings about him before.

Tenn was different. Ryuu felt uniquely attached to him. He admired Tenn and looked up to him in his own way, despite being older than him. He admired his pursuit of perfection, even if he agreed with Gaku sometimes that honesty would be better than putting up a front all the time. 

He always smiled, thinking how Tenn’s fans would react to knowing what he was really like. But unlike Gaku, he knew that this “double personality” wasn’t a deception on Tenn’s part. He really loved his fans more than anything, and wanted to be sweet and angelic for them. That’s why Ryuu would do anything for Tenn. 

_But when he looked at me like that, I came apart at the seams._

He turned the water off and stepped out. The hotel towels were fluffy and warm, comforting against his face. He rubbed his hair and left the towel hanging on his shoulders so that his hair wouldn’t get his robe wet as it dried. 

He could still feel Tenn’s touch on his cheek. They had been so close, he remembered Tenn’s breath against his skin.

He pulled the towel over his head and groaned into it. “Damn it.” 

There was a knock at the door. When Trigger was on location, they always reserved a full floor or a presidential suite so that they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone. If someone was knocking, and at this time of night, it was probably their manager needing something.

He patted the sides of his face to get a grip and opened the door.

The port-wine-colored eyes of Tenn Kujo stared back at him, unwavering.

“T-tenn! What are you doing here?”

Tenn didn’t answer him, and just looked at him with a determined intent as he pushed him into the room. The door closed behind them.

Tenn was wearing the same hotel bath robe as he was.

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

It fried his brain. He had to take a moment to reset and process that. “N-no! That’s—I wouldn’t—”

“If you want to, I will.”

“What?” He sat down at the edge of his bed, weak under Tenn’s glare and the weight of this proposition.

“If it’ll help you focus, I will do it.”

For a few seconds he could do nothing but stare wide-eyed and gaping-mouthed back at Tenn, who wore the most serious expression.

Then, he took a deep breath and looked down. “Is that how far your professional pride goes?” He shook his head and laughed bitterly. “I’m sorry that I troubled everyone. I’ll focus tomorrow, I promise.”

“I mean it.”

He turned his head, a flash of anger rising up. “Tenn, you can’t be serious. You’d give over your body?”

“If it’ll break this frustrating tension between us, I will.”

“Is it the same for anyone? If it was Gaku would you jump in his bed, too?”

Tenn’s intense expression softened into more of a disappointed look. His lips turned down into a slight frown. “No. Gaku and I bump heads so often, it isn’t hard to fake it with him at all. When there’s tension between you and me, it’s different. It makes things difficult. I am not at my best, either.”

That admission knocked him off his guard. “It was hard for you too? But you did everything perfectly today.”

“That’s—” Tenn averted his eyes, and Ryuu thought he was crazy to see some blush growing on his cheeks. 

It wasn’t often Tenn Kujo was at a loss for words. 

“You’re the one who makes things easy for me,” Tenn said, looking back at him again with renewed focus. “If it’s you, then I can trust you with anything, even my body.”

“Ah, I think I see.” He laughed to try to cut the tension, but it came out awkward. “Tenn, this is not something you should offer to people, even if that’s the reason.”

“Gaku doesn’t look at me that way, either.”

Ryuu looked up blankly, a bit lost with what Tenn was trying to say.

“You stared at me with some kind of look.”

“Some kind, huh?” Tenn saying something with uncertainty like that was cute, in a way. “So you’re not sure what it is, either.”

“I’m not used to my peers looking at me that way. It’s a look I only receive from my fans. When you do it, I—”

It wasn’t his imagination, Tenn was definitely blushing. Ryuu laughed again, this time it came out soft and genuine, and he patted Tenn on the shoulder. “I’m sorry to have troubled you. Please, don’t think about it too hard.” 

Tenn frowned still, some mechanism still working in his head, eyes brimming with motivation. 

Ryuu was still sitting at the edge of the bed where Tenn had shoved him, and Tenn was standing in front of him, giving very little space. Their height difference was such that even in this position, Tenn had very little height over him. Just enough to look down.

Tenn began to lean in, and the humorless expression on his face was so incongruent with what he was about to do that Ryuu didn’t see it coming until his vision was filled up with him. Warmth against his mouth and nasal breath on his face sent tremors through his body as he realized what Tenn had done.

Tenn was kissing him. Tenn Kujo.

He pushed him away by his shoulders. “H-hey what do you think you’re doing?”

Tenn blinked wide eyes at him.

“Why do _you_ look surprised?” Ryuu’s voice cracked as he tried to stop his heart from pounding. “You’re the one who did it!”

“I just wanted to see…” Tenn spoke softly, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened, either. He looked away and lifted his fingers to his lips as if to hold onto the kiss. 

It was so cute, Ryuu felt his heart throb again.

“I thought it was just you, but it’s me, too. I thought it was strange that you would suddenly start seeing me that way, with a slight image change. So I wanted to see if it was me. I started to think of you that way, and you picked up on it because you always do, don’t you? Sometimes before I do.”

“Tenn, I don’t completely understand what you’re saying here.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble, but may I kiss you again?”

“Eh?” Why did he make it sound like it was putting him out? “I-it’s no trouble, but are you sure?”

Before he finished the sentence, Tenn already had already slid his bare knee peeking from underneath his robe into the bed, right between Ryuu’s thighs. 

His hand touched Ryuu’s cheek the same way it had on the set. His fingers were soft but cold. Ryuu’s automatic response was to try and warm them with his own hand. 

Tenn kissed him again, and this time he pushed in with confidence, like he’d mastered the action already by studying only once before. Ryuu wasn’t so sure of himself. His hands trembled as he tried to hold him.

It wasn’t long before Tenn’s weight had him falling into the bed on his back. He was such a small guy, but straddled over him in nothing but a bathrobe he was quite menacing.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little over excited?” Ryuu said, hoping his robe wouldn’t fall open. He wasn’t sure if he could handle a naked Tenn Kujo sprawled across his lap.

“I’ve always felt I can’t connect to our lyrics.” Ten kept him in place by pushing both hands down onto his chest. “Our image is sexual. I worried that my performance wouldn’t ring true, because I’ve never felt that way. But just now, I felt it. It was a rush. I want to feel more.”

“Tenn…” he almost had to laugh. How Tenn could be terrifying and adorable at once was something only he, and maybe Gaku plus a sparse few others, could know. 

Tenn frowned at him. Ryuu lifted his hand and pushed a piece of hair away from his face. “It’s okay. I know what you mean now.”

“Do you care to tell me what you think I mean?”

He sat up and scooped Tenn into his lap, an easy feat for him. Their legs tangled together. Tenn’s pale legs that rarely saw the sun contrasted with his perpetual tan. 

“You don’t let yourself enjoy much of anything unless it’s in the name of your work and your fans.”

“Do you think I just made up a reason?”

“Not at all.” Ryuu still couldn’t believe that Tenn had actually gotten into his bed with him, and quite forcefully at that. And that he was sitting all tangled up with him, not pulling away. He wrapped his arms around Tenn’s waist and held him a little closer. “I think you see everything through the lens of your work, even this. That’s just the way you are.”

“Does that bother you?”

“If I didn’t like it, I’d probably be running in terror right now.”

Tenn smirked, almost like he enjoyed being terrifying. “You can still, all you have to say is no.”

“I just want to know…. why is it me?”

“Who else would there be?”

Anyone else in the world, he thought, since Tenn could have anyone he wanted. _And he chose me?_ “That’s a little embarrassing…”

“Gaku said something earlier, and I agreed.” Tenn placed his palm flat against the part of Ryuu’s chest that had become exposed when his robe began to slip. “You’re our heart. You’re my heart. So…” He pouted. “Just lie back and don’t force me to say such a stupid thing again.”

Ryuu laughed. “You blush easily,” he said. Judging by his posture, Tenn did not appreciate the observation. He couldn’t help chuckling again. “You want me to lie down? Why? Do you even know what to do?”

“I’ve seen pornographies.”

“Really?” Ryuu had to clear his throat. “I didn’t think you’d be into that.”

“I didn’t do it to _get off,_ ” he scoffed in the usual vitriolic tone. “I studied the expressions and motions so that I could add more passion to my dancing.”

“Of course.” He sighed. “Now I see why your expressions are so erotic on camera.”

Tenn had lost his patience with this exchange and pushed Ryuu down again. He began to untie his robe. “Did you just shower? Me, too. That makes it easier.”

“Ah!” Ryuu caught his hand and held it still. “That’s—” His head was swimming again with the reality of what was going on. Tenn, undressing him? “That’s all I’ve got on, you know!”

Tenn squinted. “I should hope so.”

So then, Tenn was definitely naked, too. He was aware of how dumb it seemed to just realize that now, when it was so obvious. But his brain was being understandably slow given the situation.

“Don’t act like you’ve got anything to hide,” Tenn went on. “Mister Most Desired Embrace Number Two.”

“Eh, but that’s just my image! It hasn’t got much to do with me in real life!”

Tenn opened Ryuu’s robe and stared for a moment at him, moving his eyes up and down like he was reading a menu with too many options on it. “How do you keep your skin so tan even below your swimsuit?”

Ryuu felt himself flushing red and bit his lower lip. He couldn’t look Tenn in the eyes. He stuttered. “T-that’s what you think of first to ask?”

Tenn didn’t answer, and ran his hands down Ryuu’s chest down to his stomach. “Impressive skin care, too.”

“Do you have to sound like you’re choosing the winner at a dog show or something?”

He made the mistake at looking up again. Tenn’s eyes were blown and his expression had changed to something more distant, lips dark and parted slightly, pink blush still on his cheeks. 

“Puppy,” he said, in a soft and raspy voice. His hand slid under Ryuu’s chin. “That’s just like you.”

Then he was kissing Ryuu’s jawline. Without thinking, Ryuu grasped for whatever might ground him, and realized that he was grazing his hands over Tenn’s hips. 

“You have my permission to touch me,” Tenn said very softly against Ryuu’s ear just before nipping it it with his teeth.

“Ah…” It felt really good. He almost didn’t catch what Tenn said. He understood if Tenn said _you have my permission_ what he really meant was _I want you to._. He didn’t want to disappoint him, so he would have to do something.

He pushed Tenn off of him and rolled him onto his back on the bed. 

Tenn laid underneath him, looking up in a kind of anticipation he’d only seen on his face before shows. Ryuu looked down, blushing, not really sure what to do now that he had him like this. But it seemed unfair that Tenn’s robe was still tied, so he focused on that.

If he had been having trouble thinking before, Tenn’s nakedness only exacerbated the problem. The delicate pink blush that was so cute on his face wasn’t just there. It had spread to his chest and his thighs too, as Ryuu took a look down and lost all coherent thought.

He tried not to look directly between his legs, it still seemed to lewd to stare. But all of Tenn was pleasing in proportion, that much was obvious.

It seemed like Tenn was expecting something, but he had no idea what to do next.

“I’m sorry that I’m not too good at this,” he said. “It’s like a dream to be here with you like this.”

Tenn’s blush intensified. He tried to look away, but there was not much else for him to look at in this position. “You always say something embarrassing.”

Ryuu leaned down and kissed Tenn’s forehead. He liked the simple feeling of his lips against Tenn’s skin. It was a little cooler than his own by nature, and felt refreshing.

He continued to his cheeks and his ears and his throat, lightly peppering him with sweet kisses. He had no idea what he was doing, but Tenn reacted favorably with a soft, pleased sound.

“I just want to make you happy,” he found himself saying, before he could think about the words. “Because you’re here with me, I want to give you everything.”

“And you say that you’re not really sexy.”

Ryuu saw that Tenn was smiling at him. He was smiling how he was at the shoot, but it was real. This smile was just for him. 

His chest filled up with warmth, a feeling he wanted to share more than anything. He smiled back at him, and ran a hand through his hair, slowly as he could, because this moment with Tenn was something very precious and rare.

Since Tenn wanted him to touch him, he tried to fulfill his wish. He started by cupping his face in his hand, and sliding it to his neck, where he could feel Tenn’s pulse. His heart was pounding, too. 

From there, he dragged the tips of his fingers down his chest. He didn’t know what would make Tenn feel good, but he was going to try his best.

He began to kiss his chest too, working downward and paying attention to Tenn’s responses. He wondered if he could find a secret ticklish spot or something like that. But Tenn’s reactions were controlled. He hummed a happy sound with each peck, and arched his back slightly.

Ryuu remembered that when Tenn bit his ear, he’d absolutely lost it. He thought, maybe Tenn would like that kind of sensation, too. So, he summoned all the courage he had, and he let his teeth sink into Tenn’s peachy flesh.

Tenn whimpered and grasped Ryuu at the back of his head, pulling his hair. “Ah, Ryuu, that’s—”

Ryuu whipped his head up. “Ahh! I’m sorry! Did it hurt? I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it felt good, it’s just, ah…” Tenn smiled devilishly. “We still have filming to do, and the make-up girl will have awkward questions for me if she finds teeth marks all over.”

“Right. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that.”

Tenn lifted himself on his arms and nuzzled against Ryuu’s ear. “You can use your mouth any place where it won’t show tomorrow.”

“But your costume only barely covers your— _oh…_ ”

This was something he had never thought about doing, but If it was a mission from Tenn, he would definitely do it!

Tenn laid back against the bed once again, and hooked one leg over Ryuu’s shoulder. Ryuu relished the silky thigh sliding against his cheek as he moved and kissed it, careful not to leave any marks there.

He kissed his way down to where Tenn’s legs parted, blushing, pushing himself through his anxieties with the thought of pleasing Tenn, making him smile at him that special way more and more.

In this position it was very hard not to look at Tenn’s endowment, standing quite erect. His was a cute dark pink color, Ryuu had not expected it to be such a pretty looking thing. 

The patch of skin at the base between his legs was lightly covered with soft hair, almost translucent in color. He laughed softly.

“What is it that’s funny?”

“Ah! Nothing, I didn’t mean to.”

“You’re laughing at my cock, aren’t you?”

“No, I would never!”

Tenn wrinkled his nose up at him. It wasn’t the reaction he wanted at all. He wanted a smiling Tenn!

“You look like an angel down here, too,” Ryuu said, and kissed Tenn below the navel through his hair. “And I should t have been surprised. That’s why I laughed, I’m sorry.”

Tenn whimpered at the touch of Ryuu’s lips. “I forgive you.”

“You have a good size, I promise! And your color is—”

“It’s fine, Ryuu!” Tenn laughed. “I was only kidding, you’re so worried…”

“Aha, please don’t tease me too much, Tenn. My heart really can’t handle it.”

He bent his head to give the tip of Tenn’s cock a little kiss, experimentally at first, to see what would happen. Tenn threw his arm over his face as a frustrated whine slipped out of him. 

He liked that sound. He started to kiss down to the shaft, and lick his way back up. Maybe it was because he’d just showered, but Tenn smelled really good. The bead of clear liquid that seeped out of the tip was salty, but not unpleasantly so. He opened his mouth to take it all in.

Tenn sucked in a tight breath, and exhaled it in a sweet sigh. With his cock in his mouth, he could just barely see Tenn’s face over the landscape of his body if he looked up. 

Tenn covered his mouth. “Ryuu…” His name came muffled from Tenn’s lips. 

He lifted himself back up and released Tenn from his mouth. “Is it ok?”

“Yes, please—” Tenn whimpered and his leg twitched. To see him so unnerved and vulnerable was surreal. “Please continue.”

“If it feels good, I will do it until you tell me to stop.”

“It does.” 

“Okay.” 

He went back to it, slowly sliding Tenn’s length into his mouth. It almost choked him, and he didn’t care. 

Tenn was flushed and curling up all over, back arched and arms trying to hide the wild look on his face. His leg hiked up and Ryuu could feel his heel in his back.

He did his best, without stopping, to calm him. He pressed a palm flat on his stomach, petting him. He held the errant leg close. 

“Ah, _ah…_ ” Tenn moaned and threw his head back, unable to keep up the airs of hiding it any longer. “Don’t stop, _please_. I need it— _you_.”

He could feel Tenn’s pulse speed up, his breathing spike, and every part of him tighten. Then, everything came unwound. Tenn’s erratic whimpering and moaning dissolved into a long sigh. Every muscle in his body relaxed. 

It was such a lovely thing to witness, Ryuu didn’t notice the sticky fluid filling up his mouth right away. 

_What do you do with it? Are you supposed to swallow it?_ But he couldn’t. He hurried to the bedside to deposit it in some tissue paper.

“Hmm, where are you going?” Tenn’s arms draped over him. “Come back. I’m cold.”

Tenn’s body was slack and his speech slurred as if he were drunk. Ryuu caught him as he flopped into his arms like a cat. “Tenn, are you all right?”

“I’m not done yet,” He said, “Let me take a break, though…”

Ryuu laughed and pulled the blanket over them both. Tenn was kissing him all over his face. “You sure are affectionate, suddenly.”

“That felt really good.”

Ryuu stared into his eyes, still dark. His face was flushed and a light coating of sweat clung to his skin. He was smiling back at him.

“I’ve never seen you smile so much,” Ryuu said, as he pushed a piece of Tenn’s hair away. “Except maybe that time when we won the JIMA. I’m glad that I could make you so happy, that I could make you smile that way again.”

“Ryunosuke…”

“Huh? Why are you so formal, suddenly?”

“I just wanted to say your full name.”

“You’re acting kind of silly right now, Tenn. Very unprofessional.”

“Oh no, I’m being scolded by Ryuu.” He narrowed his eyes, a teasing look that Ryuu was more familiar with. He moved into Ryuu’s arms until their foreheads were almost touching. “You got your face messy,” he said in a husky tone, and licked the corner of Ryuu’s mouth.

Ryuu imagined himself as the cartoon with steam blowing out of his ears, he had flushed so hot. “P-please, Tenn!”

Tenn laughed. “You really can’t handle it, huh?”

“You’re too sexy.” He shook his head, trying to collect himself. “Really. When you came just then, it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Then it was Tenn’s turn to be flustered. “You’re the only one who’s ever seen it,” he said. He looked back up at Ryuu with a determined expression again. “How about you?”

“Ah yeah, well...” Ryuu rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what to say. “It’s not too pathetic if I say I’m the same, right? I mean, I am older than you but I’ve never…”

Tenn rose up onto his knees. “Then I want to be the first for you, too.” He straddled across Ryuu’s legs and held him down, both hands pressed against his chest. “Just tell me if I hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” 

Tenn found his discarded robe and in its pocket there was a small tube of something clear.

“I-is that lube?” 

“Yes, it is. I came prepared for this, after all. Don’t worry about anything. It’s my turn to please you. So just be a good boy and take it, all right?”

Ryuu was speechless as Tenn, sitting on top of him, moistened one hand with the contents of the tube and reached behind himself. 

“What are you…”

Tenn lifted himself up on his knees and one hand as the other pressed into himself. His face twisted with a combination of lust and pain.

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Ryuu’s worry was fighting with his sense of arousal to process what was happening. “Please, Tenn…”

“I told you to be good.” Tenn grinned at him as he pushed him back down. “I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

“Okay.” Ryuu swallowed hard. “I trust you.”

“Good.” 

He leaned in and rest his head against Ryuu’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he continued to prepare himself. Ryuu didn’t know if he should, but his instinct was to kiss the side of his head through his hair and rub his back. 

That’s all he could do for a little while, other than watch what Tenn was doing. 

“That’s enough,” Tenn said, and kissed him one more time on the mouth, a deep kiss, pressing his tongue into it. 

“Do you really intend to—” He was cut off as Tenn lowered himself into his cock. Even just the tip of it meeting his skin drove him wild. He sucked in a breath. “Go slowly at least,” he begged in a whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you even if you don’t care if I do.”

“So sweet.” Tenn poised himself to rock back and forth, pushing Ryuu’s cock into himself little by little. “No one could ask for a more caring lover than you, Ryunosuke.”

“Tenn…”

“My Ryunosuke, at least for tonight.”

It sent shivers through him to hear Tenn say those words. 

Tenn was not a particularly short man, he was only small in comparison to Ryuu’s height. But he was slender. Ryuu could place his hands on either side of his waist and almost touch the tips of his fingers together, and encircle him completely. 

Tenn winced as he took Ryuu’s cock almost half of the way. He looked more frustrated than pained.

“Shh, you don’t have to rush.” Ryuu stroked his thighs with warm hands, offering comfort whether Tenn needed it or not. “Every moment here with you is— ah, it’s…” The farther Tenn got, the more he had trouble focusing on anything, and words seemed far away. 

“There it is,” Tenn said. “That took some effort, but it’s worth it.”

Ryuu looked up to find Tenn fully seated against him. 

Tenn leaned away, shifting the position of Ryuu inside him. His mouth fell open wordlessly and he began to pant. “Ah, you’re so big. It’s filling me up inside.”

Ryuu had never felt such pronounced need. “Tenn…”

“Yes. Okay.” He planted his hands against Ryuu’s stomach and lifted himself up. Sliding out was quicker than getting in. 

Ryuu gasped. He watched Tenn apply a little more lube and go again, pushing down this time, slick and seamless inside of him. He felt his whole body pulse with the motion. If he hadn’t been holding it for so long already, he was sure this wouldn’t last. “Shit…”

“If I can make a shy Okinawan like you cuss, I must be good.”

He wanted to joke back, but his brain was too scattered. All he could do was sit up under Tenn and hold him in his arms, kissing him, squeezing his body to him.

“No fingernail marks either,” Tenn whispered. He hadn’t realized how hard he was holding him.

His mouth fell open and he wanted to say so much, but couldn’t settle on anything at all. _I love you?_ Too much. _I want you so badly right now now?_ Too sexy, not something he would ever say, even with Tenn here with him, like this. There was one way that they always understood each other.

“If this bashful thing is your truth—”

Tenn smiled brilliantly and leaned into him, pressing their foreheads together. “...Then I won’t hand you over to anyone else.”

Ryuu kissed him, and they held a sloppy kiss together as he bucked and Tenn rode, together in a rhythm. 

“Please fuck me,” Tenn said against his mouth, in a pleading voice. “More, more.”

Ryuu lifted him and turned him onto his back again, letting his body do what it wanted, and it wanted to pound Tenn into the bed.

Tenn squeezed his legs around his waist, pushing him farther inside himself, spurring him on. He held Ryuu tightly against him, and Ryuu kissed every surface his mouth could reach.

He panted into Tenn’s shoulder, feeling everything build up in him. Tenn moaned until he was shouting. His body spawned, and Ryuu felt wetness against his stomach. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasped, clutching at him. “Come inside me, I want you to—”

Ryuu was on the edge, and Tenn’s voice, that voice that sang sweetly to millions, pushed him over, and he was falling. 

They collapsed into the mattress in a sweaty, panting, heap. His stomach was slathered with Tenn’s come, and Tenn was dripping with his. 

He threw a lazy arm over Tenn, and Tenn nuzzled I to him, catching his breath.

Tenn began to hum to himself. 

Ryuu recognized the melody. “More, wake me up~”

Tenn began to laugh. “How cheesy.”

“Yeah, I hope you won’t tell anyone else.”

“I would never.”

He took a deep breath, his heart rate returning to normal, and kissed Tenn on top of his head through his bangs. “Are you all right?”

Tenn groaned. “It felt a lot better when we were doing it, but…” He shook his head and sighed. “My body is still tingling. I’ve never felt like this.”

“I’m so happy,” Ryuu said. 

“Don’t cry.” He laughed again and flicked Ryuu’s Head. “Big puppy. No crying.”

“Ow!” He rubbed the spot. “I won’t, I promise.” 

“Then… I’d say it’s time for a rather long break, this time.”

“Ha ha.” Ryuu sat up and offered his hand to him. “You know, there is a big bathtub here, with jets and everything. And I got bath salts in a gift basket.” 

“Hmm. I’ll accept this proposal.”

He took Ryuu’s hand, but when they stood up together, he was wobbly. Ryuu chuckled. “Sure you’re all right?”

“You really are a sexy beast. You fucked the legs right from under me.”

“Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to be too rough!”

“I’m joking.” Tenn held onto Ryuu for balance. “I could have taken it more rough, but you’re not the type.”

“I just wanted to do it gently, but I got carried away…” He was blushing again, so embarrassed just remembering how Tenn’s words sounded I his ear. “I’ll make it up to you. Here we go!”

He bent his knees and scooped Tenn up off his feet. Tenn objected loudly, but calmed down once he was comfortably in a princess carry position. 

“I bet you don’t even weigh 100 lbs.”

“I weigh whatever my fan’s profile says I do.”

Ryuu grinned as he carried Tenn to the bathtub. He gently placed Tenn inside it, and started the cold and hot water at the same time so that it wouldn’t burn Tenn’s delicate skin. Then he kissed him and went to get the basket of bath products he’d received from one of the staff as a gift.

When he returned to the bath, Tenn had made it hotter, and was lying full-length in it with his feet propped up on the other side. 

“I could use one of these at home,” he said.

“I prefer an onsen, but this is nice.” Ryuu sprinkled the salts into the water. They had the soothing scent of jasmine and rose.

“What are you doing?” Tenn frowned. “Get in.”

“Not just yet.”

In the basket, there was also a foot scrubber and a grainy gel to go with it. He took Tenn’s foot in hand and began to work at it, carefully kneading it in between scrubs of the brush. “No matter how hard you try to take care of your skin, you’ll get rough spots under here if you’re a dancer.”

Tenn sighed. “I want to keep you. Can you do this for me every night?”

He kissed his foot. “I’d be happy to.”

After he’d finished with Tenn’s foot scrub, he got into the bathtub with a loofa in hand. “Now come here and turn around.”

Tenn obeyed him, which was a new thing of itself. He dipped his loofa in the water and got it lathered up with the bath gel. He began to scrub Tenn’s back in circles, and rub his shoulder with the other hand.

Tenn’s happy, contented sighs were all he needed. 

“I’m not completely joking,” Tenn said. A somber tone had crept into his voice. “I came here thinking this would be a quick, one-night thing. That we’d get it out of our systems and things would go back to normal. But…”

He waited to see if Tenn would continue. When it seemed he wouldn’t, he decided to speak up. “If you don’t want to see me like this again, I’m still glad this night happened.”

“Ryuu, I…”

Tenn was blunt about most things, but when it came to his feelings, he was indirect.

“I don’t want it to be over,” he said, holding his knees to his chest. “I know that we can’t do things like this often. It would attract too much attention. No one else can know, not even Gaku. But I know that you hate lying.”

“I’ll carry a lie for you, Tenn.” He stopped scrubbing and held his arms around him. “If I can hold you again, and see you smile like that again, then I will keep it from everyone, even our best friends.”

Tenn leaned back against him, relaxed now that this conversation was had. Ryuu wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and leaned against the back of the tub, letting the water soak them both. 

Tenn began to humm again. His voice filled the room. 

—-

They slept together in Ryuu’s bed that night, bodies tangled together under the sheets and blankets. 

Tenn had to set an alarm so that he would get up early, and not be seen on his way back to his room. When it went off, both of them groaned and burrowed into their birds nest of blankets and each other’s limbs.

Tenn sat up. “Got to go,” he grumbled, and fished for his robe. 

Ryuu put his on too, and waited by the window for him to be ready. The sun was coming up, the horizon had only just begun to turn the shades of dawn.

In his robe and slippers, Tenn joined him, and both looked out.

“Till breaking dawn, huh?” he said in a sigh. “Our lyricist certainly has had more life experience than we have. I never knew how final a new day could be.”

“Tenn.” Ryuu caught his arm as he turned to leave. “It’s not the end. I’ll always be here.”

“I know that.” Tenn smiled back at him just before he closed the door. “Bye.”

—-

The next day on the set, things were going suspiciously well. After their parting last night, Gaku was afraid that Tenn might do something extreme. 

But no, those two were smiling and making bedroom eyes at each other no problem, whenever the director needed them to.

He watched from the sidelines while the two filed their scenes together.

“Well,” the director called to them. “Strange, you two are almost too familiar today! More push and pull, please! Tsunashi-san, your face is too gentle. Try growling! Bare your teeth when you grin!”

“Like this?”

“Excellent, now do that on camera!”

Gaku buried his face in his hands. _Those two fucked, didn’t they…_

**Author's Note:**

> About the song lyrics: I used the English translation by YukkiriPuni on YouTube (no affiliation)


End file.
